A memorable night
by Artistic Passion
Summary: Booth and Bones attend a charity ball held by the jeffersonian, will anything finally happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Booth, we're going to be late!" Brennan stood impatiently outside Booth's apartment, she had been waiting for him to let her in for about five minutes. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress which stopped just before it hit the floor, it had a very low back and was showing just enough cleavage without being too revealing. Finally she heard some movement inside, and the door swung open to reveal Booth with a white towel wrapped around his waist his hair and chest still wet from a recent shower.

"Sorry Bones, i'm running a little late" Booth said as he let his partner into his apartment. Brennan walked around Booth and stood by his couch,"wow, Bones you look...well i mean ..you look...just wow" Booth smiled to her.

"we should have left by now Booth, you need to get dressed" she could feel the heat raising to her cheeks as her eyes flicked down to his bare chest, just for a second, but Booth noticed.

Crossing his arms and with a small smirk on his face he asked "are you feeling ok Bones? You look a little flushed..." He took a small step towards her,

"what? no, i mean yes, i mean i'm fine Booth" she stumbled "just please hurry up and get dressed so we can leave", ' and so i don't have to stare at your perfect bone and muscle structure' she thought to herself.

Booth flashed her his charm smile and promised he wouldn't be long, "make yourself at home" he threw over his shoulder as he headed towards his bedroom.

Brennan sighed as she took a seat on his couch and glanced around the room, she hated going to these formal events, but this was a charity ball and knew she should go. Her eyes fell on some of the photographs he had scattered around his apartment, many of them featuring her. She also noticed that he was reading her latest book, the pages suggested that it had been read more than once and she felt a sense of pride that there were signs of her all over his place.

"Ok! I am ready to go" Booth said as he walked towards Brennen, wearing a sleek black suit, black shoes, black tie and crisp white shirt. Of course he was still wearing his 'Cocky' belt buckle.

He offered Brennen his arm as he led her out the door, they walked arm in arm to Booths car, "you really do look beautiful Bones " she blushed at his compliment.

"thank you, and you don't look too bad yourself Booth" she said siling up at him, he grinned back at her.

They arrived at the ball, and walked up the stairs at the entrance into the lobby. Hodgins and Angela were chatting just inside, "Sweetie! you're late, come on it's going to start soon" Angela gushed as she saw Brennen enter. "Hello agent hot stuff!, you look great Booth"

"thanks Angela" Booth gave her a charm smile.

"Ok lets get this over with" Hodgins sighed. The four of them entered the ball room and found Sweets, Cam and Daisy sitting at a table, they quickly grabbed the empty seats at the table and waited for the evening to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drinks were flowing freely and the ball was well underway, Daisy had dragged Sweets to the dance floor, Angela had been trying to convince Hodgins to dance with her all night and Cam was engaged in conversation with a number of benefactors from the Jeffersonian.

Booth and Brennen sat at their table watching the many couples dancing, Brennen sighed to herself, "Not enjoying yourself Bones?" Booth asked

"hmm? oh, i'm fine Booth just a little tired from work"

"Did you even eat anything at all today?" Booth asked her, even though he already knew the answer.

" I said i was fine Booth, i'm just tired that's all"

"Dance with me?" Booth asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Sure" Brennen smiled as he took her hand and led her to the packed dance floor. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, she rested he arms on his shoulders as they slowly swayed to the music.

Brennen laid her head against Booths shoulder and he pulled her closer to him, he could smell the shampoo from her hair and inhaled deeply. They danced, holding each other close, for a few songs until Brennen could feel her feet starting to pound.

"Booth, i'm going to go sit outside on the balcony for a bit, i need some fresh air and my feet are killing me"

"Ok Bones, you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, if you want to that is"

"Of course i want to" Booth gave her a cheeky grin. She laughed at him and they made their way to the small balcony off the main hall.

Angela spotted them leaving and smiled knowingly, then she turned her attention back to her mission of getting at least one dance from Hodgins by the end of the night.

"That is SO much better" Brennen sighed as she sat on the small bench outside. Booth smiled to himself watching as she kicked off her very uncomfortable looking shoes. Booth moved to stand behind her and gently began to rub her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Brennen started.

"Just relax Bones, i'm helping you unwind a little"

Booth felt her relax under his hands and she leaned back into him slightly, closing her eyes. Booth worked his way up her shoulders and to her neck, rubbing small circles at the base of her skull, he was mesmerised by the way the moonlight hit her neck almost making it glow, he found himself leaning closer into her wanting to kiss the soft skin of her neck.

"Hey guys!" Sweets had stumbled out onto the balcony with Daisy attached around his neck. "I wondered where you had got to"

Booth had to bite his tongue to stop himself swearing at the psychologists bad timing.

"Actually we were just about to go inside" Brennen said quickly putting her shoes back on and giving Booth a quick pleading look.

"Uh, right, yeah just about to go back inside" Booth quickly echoed Brennen realising she really didn't want to have to spend any time with Daisy than was necessary.

He guided her back to the ball with his hand on its usual place at the small of her back.

"Thanks Booth, Daisy is nice but sometimes she just gives me a headache!"

"No problem Bones, but now you owe me another dance" Booth gave her a wide smile, Brennen smiled back and shook her head as he lead her back to the dance floor. Again he wrapped his arms around her waist, only this time he pulled her closer than before, if that was possible. As they swayed to the music Booth began to rub circles on her back, Brennen nuzzled her face into his shoulder and she felt safe and contented in his arms.

Just then Brennens stomach gave a loud rumble, she looked up at Booth a bit embarrassed. Booth gave a small laugh.

"Do you wanna get out of here and grab some food at the diner? The Ball is almost over i'm sure no-one will mind if we take off a bit early" Booth asked her.

Brennen smiled gratefully up at him, "i guess i am a bit hungry, let's go"

They quickly said their goodbyes to their friends, and made their way back to Booths car. As soon as they left Angela turned to Hodgins with a huge grin on her face, "I won, i bet you they would leave early together and i won!" she said happily, "I want my dance now"

Hodgins groaned 'i wish i'd never made that bet' he thought to himself as Angela dragged him for her dance, still grinning


End file.
